dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Webber
(x2) }} Webber is an upcoming character in the Reign of Giants DLC. He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes and Maxwell. He has lower Sanity than most of the other characters but has more Health and Hunger. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him, while Mobs hostile towards spiders will be hostile towards him, too. Appearance Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago. Unlocking To unlock Webber, the player has to find his skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up grave mound. After waiting for lightning to strike it, Webber will be unlocked, and numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave. Special Power Advantage Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. He can shave said beard to obtain silk using a Razor, or keep it to help keep warm during Winter. He also receives no health penalties when eating painful food, and starts with Spider Eggs and 2 Monster Meat in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (Including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the spiders inside the den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with Silk. Furthermore, giving meat to spiders will make them follow you and attack enemies for him. Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward spiders (e.g. Pigs, Bunnymen, etc.) will attack Webber on sight. Tips *Due to his perk, Webber will make an excellent character for Caves exploration. *The skull can be spawned via Console, under the prefab "webberskull". This makes the process of unlocking him much easier. However, this is cheating, and is not recommended unless you are desperate to get Webber. *Feeding a Spider Meat or Pig Skin will cause multiple spiders to follow you within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. Trivia *Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he has low sanity and makes childish comments. *Webber seems to talk alternating with "I/Me/My" with "We/Our/Us." where applicable, somewhat suggesting a two-minds one body relation. *Webber is able to eat food that is classified as 'Horrible', which makes him the only character that can eat Pig Skin and Bunny Puffs. *If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the ''Don't Starve ''trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. *Webber has some similarities to the Spider-Man character Venom: both characters have a similar color scheme, both are associated with spiders, and both have a symbiotic relationship with another creature. *Currently, Webber takes no damage from painful foods, like Red Caps, Cooked Green Caps and Cooked Blue Caps, but will still complain about it "hurting his tummy". *As well as being able to ally with Spiders, Webber does not take any sanity loss from any type of them, except for the Spider Queen. *He is the second character being able to grow beard, the first being Wilson. Bugs *Spiders still attack Chester (and presumably the Glommer), which has been confirmed to be a bug, rather than an intended feature. Gallery Webber ingame.png|Webber ingame Webber's Beard ingame.png|Webber's silk beard Webber's Skull.png|Webber's Skull Webber Revival.png|Webber, after lightning strikes the burial site. Webber Escape.png|Webber, escaping into his grave Webber_portrait.png|Webber's portrait Webber uses Thermantidote.png|Webber cools himself off with a Down Thermantidote Webber in Scalemail.png|Webber wearing Scalemail References Category:Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Characters Category:Apparel